My Fallen Angel
by DuskWolf8
Summary: Years ago, after saving Dean's life, Cas left. Now he returns as a police officer, while Dean has become a crime lord. What will their reunion be like?


Okay, this is to the people on iFunny. Hello! I am finished (yay) and am now posting it. As said, no lemon, but it's fluff :). Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**My Fallen Angel**

Dean smirked, looking around the empty yard and just waiting. According to his contacts He is finally in the force, ready to take the rats living on the streets, rats such as yours truly.

For a call like this one (minor disturbance in the yard) at this time of night the new guy is almost always sent. When you're keeping an eye out for cops 24/7 you tend to pick up their habits really quickly.

An old deaf man lived in the house on the other side of the yard. He's not the one that called in; Dean did that. The old guy wasn't going to be hearing anything to call in any time soon, or at least not tonight. No matter what is said at whatever volume, this house is far enough away from everyone else that no one will hear.

The sounds of tires on dirt can be heard past the sounds of the nocturnal movements in the forest a few meters behind Dean. He smirks and steps back, blending into the shadows as the cruiser pulls up, a lone cop inside. He'll do a routine check of the place first, before going to the old man's door.

Not, of course, that he's ever going to get to the door. At the very least not tonight.

The door clicked open, the man inside stepping out and covering his mouth to hide a yawn. What he was hiding it from Dean couldn't tell, unless the man had something against wolves and bats seeing into his mouth.

His black-brown hair swept over the front like a crowning wave, thicker on the top than the sides, where Dean could see the light shade of his skin through the thin-cut streaks. His eyes, impossible to see at this distance, Dean knew to be blue. Not just any old blue, but ice and ocean mixed together. They looked cold at first glance, but the warmth in them would surprise near anyone daring enough to get closer. Of course his entire body was clad in the uniform of the Blue Boys, openly telling about who he was with.

He'll be murdered by first light if a gang catches him in that attire at night. You need to blend, or you're going to be just another body burning in a random location, identifiable depending on how burnt your bones are.

Yea, Dean's been there too. Has a massive burn-scar down the side of his back to remind him of his narrow escape.

He keeps his eyes on the dark-haired man. His Fallen Angel.

This is probably sounding a little bit like the poor police officer's about to take a dirt nap, so let me back up and give you a little backstory.

Dean Winchester, the bad boy. Since he was as old as can be remembered he's been a troublemaker. His dad was sent to prison for homicide and driving under the influence when Dean was only a teenager, after his younger brother Sam left them both to get out of the thug life. His mom died when he was young, in a hit-and-run. The killer was never caught.

Of course Dean didn't have friends growing up. He always pushed people away, or used them once for sex and never looked at them again. That's just who he was raised to be.

In highschool that changed. He met Cas and didn't just start off with sex. In fact the pair never even kissed, which Dean thought was the biggest mistake of his younger years.

Cas didn't care about Dean's troubled family. He didn't mind that no one would go near him after they saw him with the Winchester. All he wanted was for Dean to be safe. Dean would call him his Fallen Angel when no one else could hear them.

Of course, it sounds so easy. A druggy from early on, Dean just got worse and worse. He would get angry, hit his only friend. One day, after finding Dean almost dead from an overdose on the floor, Cas left after bringing him to the hospital. He didn't say where he was going, or leave a number or anything. He just up and left.

Years passed, and now Dean's a higher-up in the local gang. Second only to the leader, he's well-respected but also on a lot of people's 'most wanted' list. He had a record a mile long, easy.

Looks like Cas found the way of helping people. Attacking them and arresting them always worked great.

Cas walked past Dean, completely missing him with his tired sleep-filled eyes. Once he was a meter past, Dean jumped out, wrapping one arm around Cas's neck and pulling off the walkie-talkie with the other, ripping the wire and tossing it away.

"Long time no see, my little Angel." Dean hummed into the other man's neck, leaning in close so his nose grazed Cas's neck, causing the cop to shiver.

"Dean," Cas gasped out, obviously unsure of what to do. "I've heard quite a bit about you. Care to tell me any details?"

Dean snuck his loose hand under Cas's chin, stroking his jawline with his thumb. "No, that would ruin all the fun I have planned for you tonight. Lots of time to talk later, if you're still willing."

If the headlock didn't scare Cas those words did. Sweat dotted his forehead.

"Dean, let's talk about this, okay?" He said, trying to bargain. As if he had anything to give.

Dean pushed his lips to Cas's throat. "No, no talking either. Too much talking goes on already." He whispered against the smooth skin, making Cas shiver again. Oh, Dean knew that Cas was gay. His Angel told him almost everything about himself, which included his sexuality.

Too bad Dean didn't take advantage of that years ago.

Dean twisted them around so his back was to Cas's chest, Cas's arms above his shoulders but not touching him. "Do you need to check me for anything?" He mocked, pushing himself back into Cas. "No need for an X-Ray officer, I'll strip right here."

"Dean please cease and desist all grinding" Cas said nervously, his chin barely able to reach Dean's shoulder. "Let's talk first, then you can do what you want."

'What you want' is what struck Dean, and was the force that removed his back from the chest of the other man. "Sure, Cas. Let's talk about how you left me."

Cas flinched like it was an actual hit instead of a verbal one as he looked at the crime lord. "Dean, please understand. I cared about you, still care about you, but I couldn't do it anymore. When I saw you there, laying on the floor, I thought you were dead. It broke my heart. When it turned out you were okay I couldn't stand to go through it again; I had to leave."

'Lies' Dean's mind hissed, angry. "You couldn't of cared, Cas. You became a cop. You turned yourself against me."

Cas shook his head, his blue eyes swimming with sadness. "I became a cop so I could protect you, Dean. I was hoping I could save you, from this life, and the dangers."

Dean stepped in close, looking down slightly at the shorter man. Both were tall, but Dean stood higher. "What makes you think," he began, slowly and carefully "That I need saving?"

Cas reached around the taller man's body, putting his hand against Dean's back, right over the burn-scar. "I know what happened, Dean. I got the hospital records as soon as I became a cop."

Dean tensed up. "You don't have the right." He growled. "You don't have the fucking RIGHT to do that after leaving me!"

"I have EVERY right!" Cas snapped back, yelling loudly. If the man in the house hadn't been deaf he would have been awake by now. "As the only person that cared, and still cared, I have EVERY RIGHT to know if you're safe!"

Dean stopped. His plan for the night was failing, had already failed. "You left," he said quietly, almost choking. "How can you care if you left?"

Cas stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the taller man, putting his cheek against Dean's chest. "I cared too much." He responded gently, listening to Dean's heart beating. "I was only going to hurt us both. I'm sorry, so sorry."

Slowly but surely Dean wrapped his arms around Cas in response. "This isn't what I had planned," he said, laughing slightly.

Cas laughed back. "Well, I'm not just another person now am I?" He points out, digging his face deeper into Dean's chest.

Dean kissed the top of Cas's head, tightening his grip for a few seconds. "You never were, Cas." He whispered. "You're my Fallen Angel, after all."

* * *

Okay, that's that! To the people reading my other ongoing fanfic- sorry, I am working on the next chapter tomorrow. It's been what, a month? Or five...

DuskWolf out!


End file.
